My Little Snow Angel
by AlicePierce
Summary: Belarus is rejected by Russia yet again, but in the snow is a new hope, and an angel. An abandoned baby gives her joy as she raises it like her own child. Lithaunia helps her, and though she denies her feelings, she soon falls in love with him. Until Russia decides to kill the child, along with Belarus, Liet, and even Ukraine. Now Belarus must fight against the man she once loved.


The blanket of cream snow glittered, covering all of Siberia on the barren, freezing night. The canopy of midnight draped over the country, ensuring a long blizzard. No one was in the streets, everyone was nestled in their warm homes, trying to stay warm in the cold. All except for one girl: Natalia Alfroskaya. Her long and soft golden hair shimmered down her back, and her deep dark blue eyes were full of clear tears. Of course she would be rejected by her big brother yet again. He was majestic, he was powerful, and he was incredibly handsome. Was it so unspeakable that she had fallen for a guy like him? Sure, she was hostile and downright nasty sometimes, but it was because she loved Russia dearly, and she would do anything for him.

"Why, big brother? Why must you tear my heart in pieces without a single thought?" Belarus murmured, as her tears slid down her porcelain cheeks into the snow. She trenched on in the pounding snow, looking up at the black eternity as snowflakes fell onto her hair and purple dress. Her sorrow seemed like a black eternity as well, swelling in her chest. Her feet pounded, heavier than bricks, as they took her to a frozen lake, cold enough to freeze bones. A bench was nearby the lake, so she plopped down and tried to control her overflowing feelings.

_Maybe I should just forget about him, he obviously doesn't love me._ Belarus thought sadly, but she shook her head vigorously. She would not give up on her big brother, her heart was sure of that. But even if he shot her down, she would get back up and try again. Her love was stronger than anyone else's, it pulsed through her red veins. She would kill herself for him, give up everything she had for him, but yet it still wasn't enough for the intimidating country.

"AAAAH!" A sharp noise caught her attention. It was a loud wail, an agonizing high-pitched cry of mercy. Belarus immediately dug out the gleaming silver knife in her belt, and slowly stepped towards the sound. It was definitely someone in pain. Creeping slowly past the bench towards the frozen lake, she followed the sound a couple feet from a lake. It was coming from deep inside the ground, and she needed to dig to get it out. Tightening her purple gloves, she clawed at the ground desperately, tearing away mounds of the white snow, until she found the source of the crying.

How pure and innocent. There, buried in the snow, was a tiny little baby. It had short dark brown hair, and bright golden eyes with specks of blue. It was so beautiful, wailing freely in the snow, begging someone to get it out of the cold. Belarus wanted so badly to hate it, for being so darn marvelous, but she couldn't. It felt her sorrow, it was crying with her on the cold night.

"You are safe now. Stop crying." Belarus muttered, and gently lifted it out. It squirmed and sobbed. Belarus clutched it to her chest, trying to allow it to absorb some of her warmth. It then calmed down, and stared at her with its big golden eyes. Belarus felt a pulse of anger rush through her. What kind of cold-hearted monsters would leave a child in the snow?

Her knife lay on the ground, gleaming. Belarus nestled it in her belt. Standing up, Belarus began to walk back home, holding the baby, when someone came running out of the woods. It was a woman, with tired golden eyes and long black hair. She was beautiful, and Belarus could tell she was related to the child, because they shared the same eyes.

"Who are you?" Belarus snapped, protectively clutching the child.

"T-That's my child. Give her back to me." The woman staggered forward.

"Did you put her in the snow?" Belarus snarled, her arms tensing.

"Of course." The mother replied, and walked forward.

"You are a cruel person. What reason could you possibly have for almost killing the child that you gave birth to?" Belarus hissed.

"Just give her to me." The mother reached out and grabbed at Belarus' dress.

"Get your hands off me!" Belarus used her legs to kick the mother hard, sending her flying to the ground. She gently set the baby on the ground and took out her knife, ready for action.

"There's no need for this. Just give me my daughter." The mother gestured to the baby, asleep.

"Like hell I will." Belarus muttered, her glare like that of a lioness. The mother leaped towards her, but the nation was far too fast. She buried the knife deep in the mother's chest, earning a yelp of pain. The mother collapsed, her chest leaking blood.

"And that's why you don't mess with the sister of Mother Russia." Belarus smiled sweetly, and started to walk back to the baby. She didn't see the mother furiously standing up.

"Fine! I'll just kill her then, she was a useless daughter to me anyway." The mother laughed wickedly, and barreled past Belarus, using all of her last bit of energy to do one single act: she tossed her daughter into the frozen lake. The baby hit the ice, and the force was strong enough that it broke, sending it plummeting into the freezing cold water. Belarus gasped in shock, and angrily grabbed the mother, using her super-human strength to crush her skull. The mother dropped to the ground, life leaving her. Then, without a second thought, she leaped into the lake.

It was unbearably cold, much more ferocious than the snow. Natalia yelped as her body went under the water. It felt like a million icicles were injecting themselves in her. Natalia would much rather be submerged in the soft snow than in the bottomless pit of frigid water she was in. Focusing on finding the baby, she used all of her energy to swim past the black water, her arms propelling her forward while bubbles floated out of her mouth. It seemed like centuries until she spotted it, floating deeper down, its eyelids shut.

She eagerly swam over to it, and gently clutched it to her chest. Using her other hand, she tried to push off and swim upwards, one arm wrapped around the child, and one pushing upward desperately trying to get air. Her brain screamed for her to get oxygen, and her lungs were on fire. Even though she kept pushing upward, the surface was unreachable. Her mouth ingested water, and she choked, struggling. Her body was getting weaker and weaker, and started floating back down. The black pit sucked her up, laughing at her as she was dragged down, feeling like a chain was attached to her feet. Her mouth and nose sucked in water like a vacuum, and her body felt like a ton of bricks. The cold still captured her, covering every inch of her body.

She realized she was going to die. In this lake, with a child. She would never see her beloved Russia again, she would never laugh at the stupidity of Italy in the World Meetings. But yet, she felt a certain sense of peace. She felt incredibly happy, and joyful, as her vision faded. But then a ripple was seen over head, and a figure was swimming towards her frantically, and she smiled.

"Russia? Have you come to save me?" Belarus tried to say, but no words came out, only bubbles. It really seemed like it was the end, and the tunnel came darker and darker. She only vaguely felt her body being carried upward. Finally, her head came out of the water, breaking through the surface, and she gasped. Her lungs greedily absorbed the air, as she was dragged out of the water and onto the snow. Giving a heaving breath of pure air, she heaved, coughing and gagging. Water flowed out of her mouth as she coughed it up, and she weakly cried. It took several minutes to gain her vision and a normal breathing rate, and when she did, she looked to see who her savior was.

"Belarus-chan! Are you okay?" The voice of a worried man cried, and she looked up in front of her to see none other than Lithuania, a concerned expression on his face.

"Toris. Did you pull me out?" Belarus barked, disappointed Russia wasn't there.

"Y-Yes. I know you're disappointed I'm not Russia, but I couldn't let you die. You mean too much to me." Lithuania stammered, blushing.

"What about the baby? Is she okay?" Belarus asked, noticing the baby wasn't under her arm.

"She is fine. I-I blew air into her, so she's breathing on her own now." Lithuania replied, looking down at the baby nestled in his arms.

"Give her to me." Belarus commanded, as she sat up slowly. Lithuania handed the child to her.

"S-She's a beautiful girl. Where did you find her?" Lithuania asked.

"In the snow. Her mother tried to kill her." Belarus cradled the baby, touching its soft hair.

"I-Is that her mother?" Lithuania pointed to a dead woman a couple feet away from them. She had a knife buried in her chest, with a pool of red on her clothes. Her long black hair was covered in snow.

"Yes. I murdered her." Belarus stated, glancing at Lithuania with her strong blue orbs. Lithuania looked away, gulping.

"W-Would you like to get home? You need to warm up." Lithuania said.

"Yes." Belarus stood up painfully, and her clothes felt like tons of weights. Her whole body was numb and freezing, her fingers didn't seem to want to move, and were latched in place, holding the child. Her legs barely moved with a bit of effort, and slowly she hobbled down the road, with Lithuania next to her in case she fell. After what seemed like a century, she arrived at their house. Lithuania rang the doorbell. Latvia answered it, and was clearly alarmed to see Belarus. She had snow clumps stuck to her hair, her body was pale white, her clothes and hair were drenched, and she looked exhausted.

"M-Miss Belarus, w-welcome back home." Latvia stuttered, stepping aside to let her in. The warmth of the house was so nice, it embraced her. Lithuania asked if she needed anything else, but she simply glared at him. Belarus tiredly shuffled up the wooden stairs, where she met Russia sitting in Ukraine's room, smiling and talking with her. Her big sister looked pretty, with her short blonde hair and wearing her light white lace nightgown. Belarus glared at the sight of them so happy. Why didn't Russia smile at her like that? Furious, Belarus walked into the room loudly.

"Welcome home, Natalia!" Ukraine rushed to hug her, and wrapped her arms around her little sister. Belarus shoved her off after a few seconds.

"Natalia." Russia nodded at her coldly. His amethyst eyes stared into her soul, and his light beige-blonde hair perched atop his head, not a strand out of place. When Belarus first realized her feelings for him went beyond sibling love, he was terrified of her and tried to avoid her. But as the years passed, he grew irritated and hateful of her, as she tried to get him to love her. Belarus quickly realized the looks he gave Ukraine, and how happy he was around her, and realized Russia had fallen for Ukraine like she had fallen for him. Russia loved Ukraine as more than a sister, she was pretty, sweet, caring, and honest.

"Oh, what is this cute little thing?" Ukraine pointed to the baby asleep in Belarus' arms.

"I found her out in the snow. Her mother tried to kill her, so I figured I could take care of her for a while." Belarus told her.

"Oh, how kind of you! Is it okay if I help you set up a room for her and buy clothes and food for her?" Ukraine asked excitedly.

"Of course not. I can do these things myself." Belarus growled, but the hateful glare from Russia made her flinch.

"Alright, you can set up the room and buy the food, but I want to get the clothes." Belarus compromised.

"Thank you! I can't wait, I'm going to tell Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia about our plan!" Ukraine smiled and ran off, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"You are really lucky she loves you, da?" Russia told her, ice in his words.

"Yes, I am. Am I so awful to take as a lover? Is it so impossible to love me?" Belarus asked him.

"Yes, it is. I love Ukraine, not you. It would be in your best interest to stop drooling over me. Ukraine adores you, so I can't hurt you, but if you had stopped obsessing over me a long time ago, I would love you. But now I don't." Russia told her.

"Big brother, I'm sorry for being so eager. Please love me. Big brother." Belarus reached toward him, using her best cute little sister voice, but it didn't even make him begin to love her.

"I hate you, Natalia. You will stop bothering me, da?" Russia said, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes. I will stop bothering you." Belarus whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. Turning on her heels, she ran to her own room and placed the child on a chair, wrapping it up in blankets. She switched off the light and crawled into bed. Her new daughter slept peacefully. Belarus closed her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face.


End file.
